sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Теда Бара
Теда Бара ( , 29 июля 1885 – 7 апреля 1955), урождённая Теодосия Барр Гудман — американская актриса, звезда немого кино и секс-символ конца 10-х годов. Промоутеры актрисы распространяли мнение, что ее имя — это анаграмма фразы Arab Death (т.е. арабская смерть), однако на самом деле Теда — это укороченная форма ее настоящего имени, а Бара — среднее имя ее бабушки со стороны матери. Ее звали Франсуаза Барранже де Коппе (Francois Barranger de Coppet). Несмотря на скоротечность карьеры — Бара активно снималась на протяжении всего пяти лет, с 1915 по 1919 год, — она была одной из самых популярных актрис своего времени и одним из первых секс-символов кинематографа. Она носила прозвище Вампирша, что на сленге тех лет было синонимом коварной обольстительницы мужчин, и вошла в число первых актрис, сформировавших на экране образ женщины-вамп. Впоследствии его развили актрисы Пола Негри и Нита Нальди. Биография Будущая актриса родилась 29 июля 1885 года в Цинциннати, штат Огайо, США, в семье польского эмигранта-еврея Бернарда Гудмана и его жены Полины Луизы, швейцарки франко-немецкого происхождения. Её отец работал закройщиком в ателье, мать занималась изготовлением париков. Теодосия была старшим ребенком в семье, в 1888 году у неё появился брат Марк, а в 1897 — сестра Эстер, которая потом тоже стала играть в кино. left|200px|thumb|Теда Бара в [[1915 году]] В 1903 году Теодосия закончила школу и поступила в Университете Цинциннати, параллельно выступая на сцене театра, пока через два года к немалому огорчению отца её не отчислили из университета. Уехав из Цинциннати на поиски славы, 18 августа 1908 года Теодосия под псевдонимом Тео де Коппе дебютировала на нью-йоркской сцене в спектакле «Дьявол» по пьесе венгерского драматурга Ференца Мольнара Jewishvirtuallibrary.org Her first stage performance was of a cast member for Molnar's The Devil, which opened in New York City on August 18, 1908. и затем на протяжении девяти лет играла в театре, однако каких-либо значительных успехов на этом поприще не достигла. Голливуд Возраст актрисы уже приближался к тридцати, когда в 1914 году на очередном кастинге она познакомилась с режиссёром Фрэнком Пауэллом и произвела на него такое сильное впечатление, что он немедленно снял её в эпизодической роли в картине «Пятно», а в 1915 году пригласил на роль Вампирши — женщины-хищницы, которая совращает мужчин и, бросая, уничтожает их жизни — в драматическую картину «То был дурак», экранизацию популярной бродвейской пьесы тех лет. Фильм снискал невероятный успех у публики, и Теда в одночасье стала звездой. На протяжении следующих пяти лет она появилась в тридцати восьми фильмах, превратившись в одну из главных актрис студии Fox Film. Её гонорар поднялся со 150 долларов в неделю до 4 тысяч долларов — столько она получала, сыграв в 1917 году царицу Египта в фильме «Клеопатра». 260px|thumb|right|В фильме «[[Кармен (фильм, 1915)|Кармен» (1915)]] Секс-символ эпохи Эффектная грубоватая красота Теды, насыщенная глубоким эротизмом, её манера густо подводить глаза, как нельзя лучше подходили к её типажу, и киностудия нещадно эксплуатировала этот образ. Наиболее характерными работами Теды в амплуа женщины-вамп были фильмы с говорящими названиями «Уничтожение» (1915), «Грех» (1915), «Лисица» (1916) и «Кровавая роза» (1917). Кроме того актриса воплотила на киноэкране образы великих женщин, как вымышленных, так и реально существовавших — Клеопатру, Кармен, Эсмеральду, Саломею, Джульетту, мадам Дюбарри и Маргерит Готье. Интерес публики к актрисе дополнительно подогревался различными романтическими слухами о её прошлом. Так например, на киностудии была придумана более нетривиальная версия её происхождения — якобы она родилась в 1892 году в сени пирамид и была дочерью художника-итальянца и актрисы-француженки. Silent Star of May 1996: Theda Bara According to her studio, Theda Bara was born around 1892, in the shadow of the Pyramids, the daughter of an Italian artist and a French actress. Несмотря на то, что Теда никогда не была в Европе, считалось, что ранее она блистала на сцене театров Парижа. 260px|left|thumb|В фильме «[[Клеопатра (фильм, 1917)|Клеопатра» (1917)]] Сценические костюмы Теды были достаточно провокационными для тех лет и часто практически полностью обнажали тело — один из нарядов царицы в «Клеопатре» состоял из полупрозрачной юбки и лифа в виде переплетённых змей. Сохранились фотографии Теды, на которых она позирует со скелетом, змеями, хрустальными магическими шарами и прочими романтическими атрибутами. Завершение карьеры Устав играть яркие, но однообразные роли, Теда не раз пыталась сменить амплуа и несколько раз добивалась своего, сыграв в фильме «Кэтлин Мавурнин» (1919) невинную ирландскую крестьянку, а в картине «Под двумя флагами» (1916) — отважную девушку из Иностранного легиона. Во время Первой мировой войны актриса с большим энтузиазмом занималась общественной деятельностью, посещая военные лагеря и жертвуя часть своих гонораров на военные нужны. В 1918 году она находилась на пике карьеры и уступала в популярности лишь Чарли Чаплину и Мэри Пикфорд, но уже через год Уильям Фокс, основатель киностудии Fox Film, потерял интерес к актрисе и звезда Теды закатилась столь же быстро, сколь взошла. С тех пор она появилась на киноэкране ещё дважды — в драме «Непокорённая женщина» (1925) и комедии «Мадам Тайна» (1926). 300px|right|thumb|Фотография со скелетом Личная жизнь В 1921 года Теда вышла замуж за кинорежиссёра и сценариста британского происхождения Чарльза Брабина. Он не был расположен задействовать жену в своих фильмах, и Теда прожила остаток жизни в праздности, превратив свои дома в Голливуде и Нью-Йорке в модные салоны, где собирался цвет кинематографического сообщества. Её брак, в отличие от многих актерских союзов, оказался прочным — супруги были вместе до самой смерти Теды от рака желудка в 1955 году. Чарльз пережил её на два года и умер в 1957 году. Интересные факты * Родители назвали дочь в честь Теодосии Барр Элстон, дочери 3-го вице-президента США Аарона Барра, которая трагически погибла в 1812 году во время пиратского нападения на корабль. Vamp: The Rise of Theda Bara Theda ... named for Aaron Burr's ill-fated daughter ... * Карьера Теды завершилась ещё до начала эпохи звукового кино, поэтому — наряду с Барбарой ла Марр, Уоллесом Рейдом и некоторыми другими звёздами немого кино — она входит в число тех актеров, голоса которых зрителю уже не суждено услышать. * Утерянный фильм Теды Бары «Клеопатра» (1917) входит в десятку самых разыскиваемых фильмов в списке Американского института кино. * В 30-х годах Теда написала автобиографическую книгу «О чём молчат женщины» ( ). * Актриса была удостоена звезды на Голливудской Аллее Славы. 200px|right|thumb|«[[Запретная тропа (фильм)|Запретная тропа» (1918)]] Фильмография 200px|right|thumb|Плакат фильма «[[Саломея (фильм, 1918)|Саломея» (1918)]] 200px|right|thumb|«[[Клеопатра (фильм, 1917)|Клеопатра» (1917)]] 200px|right|thumb|Фотография с младенцем 200px|right|thumb|На обложке журнала [[Motion Picture Classic]] К сожалению большая часть плёнок с фильмами Теды Бары сгорела во время пожара на киностудии Fox Film. Цветом выделены сохранившиеся фильмы. Примечания Ссылки * Фотографии актрисы на Silentladies.com * Silent Star of May 1996: Theda Bara * Vamp: The Rise of Theda Bara * Текст об актрисе из книги Blue Book of the Screen * Фотография дома, ранее принадлежавшего актрисе Бара Бара Бара Бара Бара Бара Бара Бара de:Theda Bara en:Theda Bara es:Theda Bara fr:Theda Bara he:תידה בארה it:Theda Bara ja:セダ・バラ nl:Theda Bara pt:Theda Bara sv:Theda Bara